


I Might

by Lady_Felucia



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Eventual kylux, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gay Male Character, General Hux - Freeform, Kissing, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren loves Hux, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Psychopaths In Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Kylux, Short & Sweet, Short Story, Soft Kylux, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) - Freeform, The First Order, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, grumpy Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Felucia/pseuds/Lady_Felucia
Summary: Extremely short blurb, Kylo and Hux being cute and arguing like an old married couple. Originally part of something longer I had on Tumblr but I didn't like the rest so just cut out this fluffy part.





	I Might

Hux had gone back to his quarters after another long, tedious day, to find Kylo Ren perched on his bed and waiting for him. Which wasn't unusual; most days he'd come home and find Ren there, the latter using his confounded "magic" to blow past the security code and make use of Hux's food, his refresher, and pretty much anything else he decided he wanted.

Today was no different.

After grunting at Ren in lieu of a greeting, Hux had gone into his refresher to wash away the stress of the day. Which probably would have been a lot easier to do, if . . . 

"You know, IF you're going to use all my shampoo for that greasy head of yours, the least you can do is warn me beforehand," Hux said, looking irritated as he rubbed a towel over his head.

"My head is _not_ greasy."

"Well, it shouldn't be NOW, considering you used the entire bottle."

Kylo shrugged and pulled out his DataPad. "So I'll make a note to bring you some tomorrow. Okay? Satisfied?"

Hux didn't answer, just balled up his towel and threw it at Kylo's face. He shed his robe and began to change into what he called "relaxation fatigues".

Kylo watched him interestedly.

"You know--I don't have to go back to Snoke for at least two hours, yet. That's a lot of time to fill, don't you think?"

Hux paused and looked him in the eye. "You're right; it is."

Kylo smiled and felt his heartbeat pick up. He pressed on and said,

"So do you have any suggestions for what I could do, to pass the time?"

"I do, actually."

"Yeah? Tell me."

Smiling evilly, Hux came over to him and put his hands on Kylo's knees. Still looking him in the eye, he said,

"Read a book."

Kylo groaned and threw himself backwards on Hux's bed. "Just when I don't think it's possible to hate you any more than I already do.", Kylo muttered, mostly to himself. To Hux, he said,

"Maker, it's freezing in here! You know, I don't think it would hurt your precious budget any, if you bumped the temperature up past zero."

"What are you talking about? It feels fine to me.", Hux said, as he finished buttoning his shirt.

Kylo sighed exaggeratedly. "I wonder what demon it was that possessed me to fall for such a cold-blooded man."

" **I** wonder if there will ever come a day when you don't complain about being cold."

"I might not complain, IF I had _something_ to warm me up," Kylo purred seductively, trying to engage Hux one last time as he stretched himself out into an inviting pose.

Hux didn't take the bait. Instead, he walked back over to his closet and pulled out an extra blanket. He tossed it on top of Kylo. 

"There. Don't say I never gave you anything."

Kylo huffed and yanked the blanket back from where it had landed over his face.

"Sometimes your rejection really hurts my feelings, you know that?"

"Well, unfortunately for you, your 'feelings' are not something I'm paid to deal with. Talk to Snoke; if he agrees to raise my salary, then I'll start giving a damn."

Kylo chuckled and rolled off the bed, going down the hall and into the kitchen.

"You're so mean to me, Hux. So cruel. I would have killed you by now, if--"

"If what?", Hux asked, sitting down at the table, his eyes glued to his DataPad.

"Nothing." Kylo turned away and began to rummage around in Hux's conservator, grumbling. 

"Are you tight-assing the food budget, now, too? There's nothing to eat in here!"

"Maybe there _would_ be, if a certain somebody didn't gobble up all my rations the second I bring them home.", Hux said, mildly.

"Are you implying that I overeat?"

"I'm not 'implying' anything, I'm saying it straight out. You overeat."

Kylo closed the conservator door and sat down in the chair next to Hux's. 

"It's not my fault; it takes a lot of protein to keep _**this**_ up," he said, flexing his arms and showing off his (admittedly impressive) muscles. 

Hux merely glanced up at him and rolled his eyes.

"You know, if you're so cold and hungry here, nobody is making you stay. I'm sure there's plenty of food and warmth, _back in your **own** quarters_."

Kylo didn't say anything. He just sighed, and rolled up his left arm sleeve. Snoke had slashed him earlier with a lightsaber, during training, and it still hurt a bit. Wincing, he got up and grabbed out one of the cold compresses he kept in Hux's freezer, for just such an injury. He pressed it to the raw skin, gritting his teeth against the pain and the cold.

Hux didn't comment on this, but he had gotten up from the table, DataPad still in hand. He returned in a few minutes with two round painkiller tablets, which he placed on the table in front of Kylo. Then he went to the sink, got a glass of water, and set that down in front of him too.

Kylo swallowed down one pill, then the other, making a face at the horrible bitter taste. He drained the rest of his water, got up, and put the glass and the compress in the sink.

He then went back into the bedroom and curled up on the far side of Hux's bed, tired. He thought he would take a nap before going to his last training session of the day with Snoke.

He succeeded in lightly dozing for a little while, but, eventually he woke up fully when he sensed a presence near him.

Hux had scooted onto the bed behind him, and had both of his arms around Kylo in a tight embrace. His chin was resting on Kylo's shoulder, and he was humming in his ear.

Kylo took hold of one of Hux's hands and tried to move it from around his waist.

"I have to go. I've got to meet Snoke in a little bit."

"No, you don't," Hux murmured softly. "I sent him a message and told him I needed your help planning tomorrow's meeting."

"You did?", Kylo asked, surprised.

"Mm hmm."

Kylo turned his head ever so slightly, to look back at Hux.

"Why?"

Hux sighed. He tightened his arms around Kylo, and Kylo could feel a very soft kiss being pressed to the back of his neck.

"You ask too many questions," Hux whispered into his hair. "Just be quiet and rest awhile, okay?"

Kylo smiled and nodded, snuggling back further into Hux's arms.

"You know, you more or less have me pinned down. Nearly helpless. Be really easy for you to take advantage of me," Kylo said, wiggling his hips against Hux in a suggestive manner.

"No. Go to bed."

"Fine," Kylo said, closing his eyes.

"Oh, and Ky?"

"Hm?"

"Love you."


End file.
